Happy Returns
by riptydes
Summary: On a very special day, Misaki decides to gift Usagi with something a little different. Usagi/Misaki. Lemon.


**Just a little something for** **EdeatheDemonFox** **, whose reviews inspired me to finally write something new for one of my favourite fandoms.**

* * *

Looking back, it seemed a long time since Misaki had been that same flustered, constantly blushing teen that had tried to deny his feelings for a certain author.

True, he wasn't quite able to look Usagi in the eye sometimes whenever the writer whispered something especially embarrassing, and yes, it was also true that Misaki would likely never be anywhere near as obvious in his affections as Usagi tended to be. Misaki was by nature the type of person who shied away from drawing unnecessary attention, and was definitely not the type of person to be wholly comfortable expressing his innermost feelings.

This did not mean Misaki had not matured over the years. Now in his mid-twenties, he knew he would never have the same kind of confidence that Usagi did but was no longer as troubled by the thought. If Misaki was still not as outwardly ardent as Usagi in his desires, he had at least overcome many of his earlier reservations.

Even so, he could feel his face reddening when he heard the door to the apartment open, a shiver of nerves making its way up his body at the sound of Usagi's footsteps approaching from behind. Misaki had long since stopped trying to concentrate on what was on the TV and now hurriedly switched it off, his fingers slipping a little on the buttons of the remote.

"How was the meeting?" He had to clear his throat before the words would come out.

"Boring." Luckily, Usagi didn't seem to notice. "I don't know why they bother asking me to be there at all if they're just going to talk over me. There's no point." The rustle of Usagi's tie as he pulled it loose made Misaki squirm.

"I'm sure Aikawa-san doesn't think that. She's… she wants to make sure you know everything that's going on. It's not every day one of your novels gets made into a movie, you know."

Usagi gave an impatient puff, his hands now moving to the cuffs of his shirt. "She's always managed to handle everything before, why this should be any different-" He stopped, eyes narrowing. Something, maybe Misaki's slight hesitation or even the way he was sitting, had given him away.

"Misaki. What's wrong?"

"N-nothing! There's nothing wrong."

The stutter betrayed him but even if it hadn't, Usagi could clearly smell the lie. "No. Something's happened."

"It's not like that, nothing happened, it's just…" Misaki bit his lip, eyes darting to Usagi's face and then away again. It had taken all of his courage to work himself up to this, yet now that it had come to confronting Usagi with it, his bravery fled.

"Just what, Misaki?"

"Um." In contrast to Usagi's voice, deep and rumbling, Misaki's seemed to emerge as barely more than a squeak. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so uncertain. Was it something he could actually do, would Usagi really like it when he saw…?

But there was no turning back now. Misaki stood before he could continue to second-guess himself, a gasp escaping him at the motion. Before Usagi had time to give it too much thought, Misaki leaned forwards, closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Usagi's, praying he wasn't making a huge idiot of himself.

Usagi's initial surprise at Misaki being the first to initiate things quickly gave way to approval. He wrapped his arms around Misaki and pulled him in closer, deepening the kiss, and when they broke away his eyes were dark and intent. Misaki clearly had his full attention.

"Um." Misaki tried to remember what was next.

Usagi was still incredulous. "Misaki?"

"I- um, that is, I- it's your birthday." Usagi's eyes widened and Misaki huffed a laugh despite himself. "Did you think I'd forgotten?"

Usagi's response was to lose himself in another kiss, harder this time as his hands wormed their way beneath Misaki's shirt. If he was still baffled by the way Misaki had greeted him or by just how quickly Misaki seemed to be warming to his attentions, Usagi was too eager to question further.

Only when Misaki moaned a little desperately as those hands moved to the waistband of his trousers did Usagi pull away again, curiosity finally make him pay closer notice. "What are you-"

"-Ijustwantedtotrysomethingnew." The palms of his hands were damp. Misaki took a breath, willing his next words to at least be coherent. "For you." He was practically shaking, nerves combined with the now physical ache to have Usagi's hands on him again, touching him like Usagi never wanted to stop. "I know I normally get you flowers or chocolate or wine but-"

"Tell me."

The note in Usagi's voice made Misaki shiver again, the ache intensifying. "You'll have to undress me to find out."

If the line wasn't delivered with quite as much self-assurance as he'd imagined, it was still gratifying to hear Usagi's sharp intake of breath before he pushed Misaki almost roughly back down to the couch and began feverishly to unbutton his shirt. Misaki gasped and whimpered as Usagi's fingernails brushed nipples already peaked and sensitive, groaned as Usagi kissed and licked a trail down Misaki's stomach. By the time Usagi reached his trousers, Misaki's own nails were digging into Usagi's shoulders as he tried to hold back the sounds crowding at his throat.

" _This_ should be interesting." Usagi teased him a little, his hand stroking the bulge before freeing the zip. Misaki had not been able to bring himself to wear underwear after preparing for Usagi's 'gift' and Usagi wasted no time in teasing Misaki further, first with his fingers and then, without warning, moving down to take Misaki into his mouth.

"Ahh!" Misaki arched up, hips jerking as the cry escaped him. "Wait, U-Usagi-san, I'm not-"

Usagi spared him a smug glance before continuing, and the sight of him bent to swallow Misaki down, the obscenely wet noises coming from Usagi's mouth as he sucked, were almost Misaki's undoing.

"Wait!" He was insistent this time, hands pushing at Usagi to try and make him stop, and Usagi released him.

"Misaki…" For the first time he sounded unsure, and Misaki shook his head to reassure him nothing was wrong. "It's not that." He found his voice again at last. "You… I can't stop if you… there's still a…" God, why was it so damn hard to say? Misaki had to turn his head away again, unable to get the words out otherwise. "There's still the rest of your present," he made himself mumble.

"The rest…? Oh." Realization dawned on Usagi's face as Misaki raised himself slightly to ease the pressure beneath him. " _Oh_." Misaki felt himself burn with embarrassment, but now he was _definitely_ past the point of no return. Usagi, for his part, suddenly looked so hungry that Misaki found himself staring anyway.

"Do you-"

" _Misaki_." Usagi seemed all but ready to pounce. "You have no idea what you do to me, do you?"

"I…" Mouth dry, Misaki shook his head, forgetting how to speak, forgetting the question.

"Turn around."

The command was spoken barely above a whisper but Misaki could only obey as Usagi's gaze bored into him. He pulled his trousers all the way down and tossed them out of the way before, naked and trembling, he turned over to bare himself to Usagi completely.

Usagi had no doubt seen such things before, but for Misaki this was a brand new experience. The feeling of the toy lodged inside of him was still an alien one as yet, a little frightening despite the fact that he himself had been the one to put it there. It had hurt at first no matter the care he had taken, but then his body had grown accustomed to the invasion and at the thought of Usagi seeing it, perhaps playing with it – playing with Misaki – had soon had him flushed and panting.

"U-Usagi… san…"

"You did this just for me? Because you thought I would like it?" Usagi sounded breathless, shock robbing him of his usual easy confidence, and Misaki summoned up the last of his courage to turn his head so he could glance at his lover again.

"Do you?"

Usagi let out a short laugh. "'Like' couldn't possibly begin to describe…" His voice changed so that it was nearly pleading. "Misaki, you know I can't-"

"Good." Usagi was trying to warn him, to tell him he wouldn't be able to hold back, but Misaki already knew. His body knew it too even if his mouth would never be able to form the right words. Those had always been left to Usagi. Now he only hoped he could tell Usagi in another way what Misaki's own words never could.

If the way Usagi reached out to touch him next was any indication, Misaki was succeeding.

"N-no, Usagi-san, it's too… mmph." Any half-hearted protestations met a predictable end. Usagi's kisses stopped them in their tracks, and his clever hands stopped Misaki's thoughts. "Ahh! P-please…"

There was no way Misaki would be able to last long and Usagi probably knew it, but that had never stopped the author before from spinning things out as long as he could. But it didn't matter, none of it did so long as Usagi kept touching him like that, kept stroking him, his breath hot in Misaki's ears and his teeth scraping Misaki's neck so that Misaki cried out, hips bucking and muscles clenching.

"Misaki, Misaki, god, if you only knew what you looked like, so exquisite, so shameless-"

The way Usagi spoke his name drove Misaki crazy. His thighs were damp, he was so close he was dripping, body wound tight with the effort of holding himself back. Usagi kept playing with the plug, moving it up and down and even twisting a little, and Misaki couldn't help the way he moaned in response. If he was shameless, it was only because Usagi had made him that way.

He was only dimly aware of Usagi struggling to rid himself of his own clothes so that their bodies could rock together with nothing to separate the heat or the friction of their movements. He felt almost drunk, his limbs tingling and his body at once both weak and impossibly taut. His head snapped back as Usagi finally eased the plug out and let it fall to the floor. Misaki couldn't see, couldn't breathe, couldn't think, Usagi was everywhere at once and something had to give, he couldn't hold on-

Then Usagi was pushing into him, Misaki's body already open and ready for him, more than ready, and it was impossible to do anything but feel.

The noises being torn from him, guttural and needy, would have made Misaki cringe if he had been aware enough to really register them. As it was, he could only squeeze his eyes shut as his body continued to move on its own, fast and frantic and ablaze with sensation.

"Misaki…" The sigh of his name was too much, and Misaki let out a hoarse scream as he convulsed a final time, limbs collapsing from under him. Usagi's fingers, miraculously cool despite the heat radiating out from the rest of him, brushed the hair from Misaki's forehead. A kiss was planted on Misaki's shoulder.

"You… Misaki, do you truly not know…"

Misaki's throat felt raw and his eyes heavy, but he made himself answer. "I do know." He paused, waiting to hear the argument, but there was none.

Satisfied, he let his eyes slip closed.

"Happy birthday, Usagi-san."


End file.
